The fast technological advances in wireless communications is leading to new applications and paradigms, such as Multiple-Input Multiple-Output (MIMO) systems and their use in the future 5G technology, which require novel techniques to test and measure their performance and proper functionality. In this context, in order to ensure accurate and efficient measurement tests, the frequency range of compact antenna test range (CATR) systems can be extended by employing multiple feed antennas.
US 2018/0006745 A1 provides a system for characterizing a device under test including an integrated antenna array. The system includes, within a chamber, an optical subsystem with first and second focal planes, where the antenna array is substantially located on the first focal plane of the optical subsystem. The system additionally includes a measurement array, having one or more array elements, positioned substantially on the second focal plane of the optical subsystem. Measurements of the device under test parameters at each array element in the measurement array is obtained by creating a far-field radiation pattern of the integrated antenna array at the measurement array.
Due to the fact that said system considers the antenna array and the optical subsystem at fixed positions within an anechoic chamber, switching between individual antennas that may operate at different frequencies is not envisaged.
Accordingly, there is the need for a system and a method enabling the characterization of a device under test in compact antenna test range arrangements with multiple feed antennas, whereby radiation received from each antenna can be independently considered by using a rotating shaped reflector.